


Paterfamilias (The Joy It Brings)

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Elliott Witt is a good dad, Fluff, Other, The standard mentions of angst and a little bit of heat, retirement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: Bloodhound is hit with the realisation that changes their life foreverElliott Witt would be agreatfather
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Paterfamilias (The Joy It Brings)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @Animehotdog, who consistently makes my heart all warm with their comments, and also everyone else that has enjoyed this series so much

The first time they realise it, it's at a press event. A red carpet event celebrating the launch of a new season. They've been forced to come, contractual obligations and all that, and are doing their best to stay out of most of the limelight, ignoring calls from photographers that cry out for their picture. 

The fans however, they tolerate. They sign things that are handed to them, the runes of their name accompanied by a small Doodle of Artur, who gets too overwhelmed by the lights and people to have joined them today.

They're standing to the side, having been ushered away by an arm at their elbow trying to move them along. As they turn, they catch a glimpse of their husband, and stop dead in their tracks.

They see Elliott, talking to a woman who is holding her phone out for a photo, but, unlike the standard selfishness that is common at these events, She is pointing it solely at Elliott, who, bloodhound realises, is holding a baby in his arms. It can't be more than six months old, and he's grinning down at it like it's the only person there, not even paying attention to its mother, as she takes a photo. Eventually, he gets a hand on his elbow, ushering him along, but not before he hands the child back to its mother, waving a silent 'bye bye' as he leaves.

That's when they realise it.

Elliott Witt would be a _great _father.__

__\---_ _

__Elliott is lounging on the couch in their living room with his legs spread out on the coffee table, one hand holding a mug of coffee, while the other is exploring the wild strands of Bloodhounds hair, twisting amongst a fine braid he discovered buried in their curls._ _

__"Do you want to be a father?"_ _

__The hand in Bloodhound's hair stops moving. The mug, halfway to Elliott's mouth, is also still._ _

__"I-" He pauses, placing his mug down on the coffee table, to turn towards his Spouse. "Is that what you want?"_ _

__Bloodhound nods, their own fingers moving to trace the buzzed side of Elliott's head. "More than anything else, my Elskan."_ _

__Elliott swallows, his own saliva suddenly too thick for his throat._ _

__"Would… Would you consider adopting?"_ _

__"I would."_ _

__Elliott feels Bloodhound wipe at his cheeks, picking up a wetness he hadn't realise was coming from his eyes._ _

__"It will be difficult, what with the games and all"_ _

__Bloodhound nods, shifting so that Elliott's thighs are sandwiched between their own. "Yes. I wanted to… talk to you about that"_ _

__They pause, and in that one moment, Elliott watches their shoulders drop. watches the tension fall from their muscles in their body relax, as their hands come to rest in his lap._ _

__"I've been fighting my whole life," Bloodhound says, looking towards their hands. "I think it's time I stopped". They pause, take a deep breath in before finally looking up to meet their husband's gaze. "This season of the games will be my last."_ _

__"You sure about this darling?" He asks, catching one of their clenched hands in his own. "If it's because of kids, we can always just wait. or. or take a break". Even as he speaks, he knows their mind is made up. "You really want this?"_ _

__Bloodhound nods._ _

__"I want a family of my own, Elskan. And I want it with you"_ _

__\---_ _

__They told the legends first, at one of the regular movie nights. Makoa had brought up the plans to introduce portable respawn beacons into the game system, and Bloodhound took the opportunity._ _

__"I'm retiring," They say simply. Next to them, Elliott grips their hand. "At the end of this season. I finalised the paperwork last week"_ _

__The room is silent, for a moment, as the other legends process the announcement._ _

__it's Octane that breaks the silence, with a laugh. "What are you going to do? life's boring without the games"_ _

__"We have plans" Bloodhound answers, looking towards Elliott, who offers them a reassuring smile. Even after years of being together, the sight of even the smallest upturn on his lips is enough to fill Bloodhound with peace._ _

__\---_ _

__It's the same peace they feel, watching the evening news in their living room, as the public finds out about Bloodhound's impending retirement. Next week was due to be their last game, and while they were happy to announce it in a simple post match interview, the Syndicate insisted on announcing it beforehand. "Imagine the ratings" one of the representatives had told them. "It would be your most viewed game in YEARS"_ _

__Never a fan of having their private life, Bloodhound had provided a written statement, with Elliott's hidden input, that explained that they were retiring for "personal reasons", and that they wished the best for their "felagi fighters" who continued to perform in the games._ _

__Currently, the TV In front of them was showing shaky camera footage of Elliott, leaving the dropship, getting questioned about his "friends" impending retirement_ _

__"I don't know what they plan on doing," On screen Elliott says to the cameras, trickster eyes hidden behind his reflective aviators. "Maybe retiring to the woods somewhere? Who knows? Not me."_ _

__"I'm surprised you've managed to go this long not revealing our marriage, Elskan" Bloodhound comments over their shoulder, where real Elliott is pouring tea into a mug. As they turn, they catch a glimpse of Artur, who since their marriage, has grown fond of nesting in Elliott's hair while he cooks._ _

__"Hey, something I keep to myself," He replies, moving to hand them their tea. Meanwhile, on screen Elliott is dodging questions about rumours of a mysterious lover, as another microphone is shoved into his face_ _

__"So Mirage, will you miss Bloodhound being in the games?"_ _

__"Honestly-" on screen Elliott starts, moving his sunglasses to rest on his forehead. He looks directly at the camera as he speaks, as Real Elliott flops onto the couch by their side, holding Artur in his arms like a child. "- Bloodhound is one of the strongest people I know. I consider it a privilege to fight by their side, and even more so to consider them my friend. That being said-* and he pauses, pulling his sunglasses down "With them gone, my kill count is going to _skyrocket _, so I can't say that I'm going to miss them." And with that, he pulls away from the camera, which eventually cuts back to a reporter reading from a teleprompter.___ _

____"So you won't miss me?" Bloodhound teases, burying their nose into the crook of Elliott's neck. Planting kissing against the head of his skin_ _ _ _

____"No," He answers, tilting his head to allow them more room to explore with their mouth. "But I think I'll miss the mask"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, don't worry" Bloodhound replies. Elliott hears the smirk in their voice, feels it against his skin, as they speak. "The mask isn't going anywhere. You can trust me on that."_ _ _ _

____They shift to straddle his waist, their full weight resting on his lap, as their fingers trail down the fabric of his shirt.  
"I know you… like it… too much for me to get rid of it." As they speak, their mouth continues to kiss the skin of his neck. fingers trailing on his shirt twisting to grab fistfuls of the loose fabric. _ _ _ _

____Elliott grins up at them, his cheeks slowly going crimson, as Bloodhound moves to kiss his mouth. His hands move to rest on their hips, squeezing with enough pressure that causes Bloodhound to gasp into the kiss, allowing Elliott to deepen it, his own moans rumbling in his chest, underneath Bloodhound's hands._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Later, when they are both nothing more than a tangled mess of limbs and bedsheets, Elliott slings himself over Bloodhound's body, slotting his head neatly into the flesh of their right shoulder and his leg and arm hook over their body._ _ _ _

____"Just so you know," He says "Even though it's your last game tomorrow, I'm still going to fucking crush you." Bloodhound doesn't even need to look at him to know he's smirking._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound laughs, the kind of laugh that shakes their whole body and makes Elliott's heart soar.  
"We shall see about that, Elskan" _ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Not once has Elliott not admired the way Bloodhound fights in the ring. The way he can see their entire figure poised and ready to strike, their focus, their entire body a weapon of war._ _ _ _

____It's kind of hot, in a way._ _ _ _

____The draw had not been in their favour this game. Bloodhound had been squadded up with Makoa and Bangalore, the trio a devastating combo. As he's watching them prepare to drop, his brain pushes forward a memory, Bloodhound choking him out in the middle of Makoa's done shield, Bangalore's smoke burning his already struggling lungs. It surely wasn't a coincidence that Bloodhound's last game was with the same squad as their first, but the Syndicate was willing to do what they could to ensure an exciting match._ _ _ _

____It was exciting. Elliott's had been placed on a squad with some unknown rookie, who had demanded a hot drop, and failed to pick up a gun before they were punched to death by an enemy. Pathfinder, Elliott's other teammate, had lasted until the fourth ring, where an unfortunately timed EMP from Crypto's drone had denied Elliott the chance to revive the robot in the midst of a firelight._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, however, was on a roll. over a dozen kills to their name and with four squads remaining, they were showing no signs of slowing down._ _ _ _

____Elliott was fortunate to find a vantage point to the east of Cage. With no heavy ammo left for his wingman, and only a few shots left in his triple take, he fully intended to let the remaining squads fight it out while he hid in his little vantage point, hoping the final ring gave him at least top three._ _ _ _

____to the North, he hears gunshots and explosions, interspliced with the devastating 'Crack's of a well aimed Kraber. He'd counted eleven so far._ _ _ _

____Three Squads Remain._ _ _ _

____And the ring is closing around him_ _ _ _

____Another explosion, this time closer. followed by more gunfire. the twelfth shot of a Kraber._ _ _ _

____Two Squads remain._ _ _ _

____He feels the familiar weight of Artur perched on his head, and he reaches up to pet at the plumage on his head, as he shifts the weight of the triple take against his shoulder._ _ _ _

____Wait._ _ _ _

____Artur's on his head. In the middle of the games. That.. Not a great sign._ _ _ _

____He hears a growl. The same cry as the one from the night before, but this one doesn't give him the same pool of warmth in the lower half of his stomach. Instead, it's dread._ _ _ _

____He feels, more than sees, the warm yellow glow radiate from his spouse in the distance, pinpointing his exact location, confirming what Artur's perch had given away._ _ _ _

____Then they were barrelling towards him, Raven's Bite at the ready._ _ _ _

____He panics. Decoys out, and immediately goes for the flank._ _ _ _

____He does his best to mimic his decoys movements, until the second ring pushes them even closer, and his companions dissolve into particles of light once they hit the outer ring._ _ _ _

____On instinct, he pulls out his wingman. Aims it at them as he watches the red glow fade from their eyes._ _ _ _

____Their heavy breathing was the only thing he could hear, the heavy in and out that had their entire frame shaking, the final wisps of red smoke leaking from the gaps in the mask._ _ _ _

____That, and the whirls of the overhead cameras, capturing their final stand off._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound's final fight._ _ _ _

____"Go on trickster, take your shot"_ _ _ _

____Elliott pulls the trigger._ _ _ _

____Nothing happens._ _ _ _

____Right. No heavy ammo._ _ _ _

____Under the mask, Elliott knows they're smirking, as they adjust the grip on their axe, and pounce towards him._ _ _ _

____He is barely able to block them, before their hands are around his throat. He's barely able to get out a whispered "I'm so proud of you Elskan" before Bloodhound completely cuts off his breathing._ _ _ _

____There's something poetic, he thinks when he wakes up moments later in the Apex med bay, that their last game together ends the same as their first, with Bloodhound stealing the breath from his lungs._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____It's Elliott that gets the call that they've been accepted. He's in his workshop when his phone rings, the number labelled with the agency's name and bold letters spelling out 'Do not ignore'._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, who is sitting on the loveseat against the wall, reading, comes behind him to hear the conversation, hands kneading nervously at the muscles below his neck. It almost hurts, but it helps to release the tension he's holding as the agent speaks._ _ _ _

____"Great News" she says, in the bubbly tone of voice that had unsettled Elliott when they had first met her. "You've been processed. If you're available for a meeting tomorrow, we may have a child ready for you two to meet"_ _ _ _

____Elliott cancels two press interviews to make himself accessible, and asks Makoa to cover for him if they ask._ _ _ _

____"Sure," Makoa agrees over the phone. "As long as I can be Uncle Gibby" as if Elliott and Bloodhound weren't already intending for that._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Her name is Evie. She is almost three, and has an absolute mess of dark curls that has Bloodhound's heart soaring. She's sitting in the chair when they walk in, swinging her legs that are too short for the chair she's currently seated in. She looks up when she hears the door creak open, and breaks out in a grin when she sees the three of them walk in._ _ _ _

____It's the agent that speaks first, kneeling in front of Evie to speak to her in hushed tones. Elliott doesn't hear what they say, but notices the way that Evie peers over the agent's shoulder to examine him and Bloodhound._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, who has forgone their mask for this, who has their hair loose to cover a majority of the dark, splintering scars that leak across their cheeks and hairline._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, who is holding his hand in their own, thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand_ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, who is moving towards Evie, to kneel in front of her and offer her a timid smile._ _ _ _

____Bloodhound, who gets pushed to the ground as Evie leaps into their arms, burying her face into their shoulder, her tiny frame shaking. They place their hands on her back, holding her close as her wet cries dissolve into light sniffles_ _ _ _

____Elliott feels himself sinking to the floor beside them. He places a hand on her shoulder, as though to test that she was actually there. She turns to him, red faced and puffy eyed, arms still wrapped firmly around Bloodhound's shoulders. At this close, he can see her eyes, the same warm brown he sees in the mirror every day, fill with tears, as he feels dampness on his own cheeks._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____When Astrid comes into their life, it's different. She isn't as hands on as Evie was, not as outgoing. "This will be difficult," Her case agent had said when they first met her. "Kids at this age, especially when they go through what she has, are...hesitant, to accept that this is permanent home"_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean, 'go through what she has'?"_ _ _ _

____The agent pauses, sighs, and runs a hand over their tired face._ _ _ _

____"I'll give you some files"_ _ _ _

____Elliott doesn't cry when he first meets Astrid, but that night, when she and Evie have been put to bed, and he and Bloodhound are sitting shoulder to shoulder on the dining table, scattered piles of interview transcripts and medical reports in front of them, he sobs, hands fisted in Bloodhound's old Apex shirt._ _ _ _

____Months later, When he wakes up one morning to find Astrid curled into Bloodhound's side, an old book open in their lap, He allows himself a moment to watch them both sleep, and feels a familiar wetness in his eyes as he pulls a blanket up to cover his daughter's shoulders_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____She's so small. She's so light. Her whole body fits in his forearms, Her head fits snugly in his palm. She's less than a week old, One of the adoption Agency's youngest children, and now she's officially a Witt. Renee, a borrowed name, suits her, but As Elliott stuttered in his introduction, the nickname Rae was born._ _ _ _

____She's so tiny, yet she's got a dark mop of hair that he can tell will be a mess to deal with when she gets older._ _ _ _

____And that's what gets him, causes his tears to fall, the idea that he will have the honour, the privilege, of watching this tiny sleeping bundle grow up to be a real person, and that he himself will get to be a part of that process. Right now, however, he's got the joy of watching her wake from her nap, blinking awake to meet his gaze, before letting out a wailing, ear piercing scream._ _ _ _

____He looks up at Bloodhound, standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder, the other carding through their child's hair, and sees a matching tear tracks down their cheeks._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions/comments? Feel free to hit me up on twitter @lightupthisuniverse, or on twitter @skezzab
> 
> EDIT: I realised I never shared this playlist I made. definately not a teaser for a future fic 👀👀👀
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Rb2Zm7sA6bd1S6rs4yShI?si=IhLnsm3zS9KK5sgNd8E7tQ


End file.
